


Hair Care

by PlacesBetween



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco's fabulous hair, Established Relationship, Fluff with a side of angst, M/M, Near Death Experience, Supportive boyfriend Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacesBetween/pseuds/PlacesBetween
Summary: Cisco is attacked by a metahuman. After, Harry washes his hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm stuck on the fic I'm supposed to be writing.

“Ow! Stop pulling my hair, Harry.”

“I'll stop pulling it when you stop moving.” Harry gives it another tug, before Cisco settles in his seat.

They are in one of the labs that has a big sink, reminiscent of the kind found at a hair dressers for washing hair. Earlier that night, they faced off against a meta who had the ability to turn objects into a substance thick enough, that when it hit Cisco squarely in the face, he had been left unable to breathe.

Luckily for him, Harry had burst in, and frantically cleared Cisco's nose and mouth, just in time. After, his attention moved to Cisco's cheeks, forehead and neck, focused on the thought of whatever side effects might occur from the substance seeping into Cisco's skin. At no point, did he think to turn his attention on Cisco's hair, a fact that Cisco had steadily reminded him of every ten minutes or so since.

“Look at my hair,” Cisco says with mourning, holding up his phone so he can get a good look at it. “You couldn't have at least tried to get it out?”

“Like I already told you, it was hardened by the time I finished _saving your life_.”

Cisco sighs dramatically, falling back into the office chair Harry had rolled into the room to make the process easier on them both. “This sucks. I'm never fighting anything that spews out slime again.”

“You didn't have to face off against it. Barry had it handled,” Harry says gruffly. 

“What was I supposed to do? Just stand there?”

“Tilt your head back,” Harry demands, ignoring his comment. 

Cisco does as he's told, flinching at the cold feel of metal against his neck. He was already chilled from standing around shirtless for so long, Caitlin having thrown both his Vibe jacket and undershirt into hazardous waste, despite barely any of the substance getting on them, and Cisco's avid protests. Better safe than sorry, she'd said, but he _liked_ that shirt and his back up Vibe jacket is stiff from barely being worn. 

Without being asked, Harry takes a towel, and secures it firmly around Cisco's neck, letting it drape down across his chest. It doesn't make him all that much warmer, but the thought of it is enough to leave Cisco feeling more comfortable than he had been moments before.

“Thanks,” Cisco sighs contently. 

Harry tests the water against his hand, nodding when it hits a temperature he's satisfied with, and points the spray in the direction of Cisco's clumpy hair. Over the loud sound of rushing water, Cisco just vaguely hears Harry mutter under his breath, “Next time do the sensible thing and run away. I'm your boyfriend, not your hairdresser.” 

Cisco would roll his eyes if it didn't feel so good to have them closed. “Sure. Then we can change my name from Vibe to Sir Robin the Brave. HR can break out the coconuts and serenade me every time I turn tail and run.”

“Better to run and be alive, then stay and be dead.”

Cisco tries to catch Harry's eye, but his gaze is fixed firmly on the point just above Cisco's head, where he's allowing the intensity of the water pressure remove the worst of it. Harry had tried for a steady, emotion-free tone, but Cisco isn't fooled by it. He had seen, with his own two eyes, how distressed Harry had been as Cisco gasped for air. How he'd stuck close to Cisco's side all the way to S.T.A.R. Labs, continuing to wipe at Cisco's face with his sacrificed-to-the-cause hoodie long after it was dry. Harry had been so single minded, that it took Caitlin pointing out the dried blood trailing down from where Cisco had dug his fingernails in while he couldn't breathe for Harry to even notice it.

It's for that reason that Cisco can't be mad at Harry trying to take him out of the game. He knows once Harry calms down, he'll remember that risking their lives is just what they do. He may not like watching Cisco face off against powerful metas, but he'll deal with it, if only because he knows how important it is to Cisco. 

“Luckily I had you there to save the day,” Cisco smiles up at him, blindly reaching out for some part of Harry. His hand lands on Harry's thigh, and he gives it a gentle squeeze in thanks. 

Harry's eyes crinkle in the corners, in that way Cisco will never get tired of seeing, but he doesn't say anything else. Instead he lets his hands speak for him. Cisco can't help the small purr that leaves his lips at the feel of Harry's fingers running through his hair. Harry takes his time, going section by section, first with just water to help him along, and then with a massive amount of shampoo. Cisco relaxes into it, eyes closed, and lip held firmly between his teeth. 

“You're enjoying this far too much,” Harry complains, but his voice has a breathy sound to it, betraying to Cisco that he isn't the only one affected by Harry's ministrations. 

“How have we not done this before? You are so washing my hair again in the future; sans weird foreign substances.”

“I think we can make that happen,” Harry says, sounding equally pleased and turned on.

Finally, Harry turns off the water, and rings out Cisco's hair. He steps back, giving Cisco room to wrap his hair up in a towel to dry.

“You look ridiculous,” Harry remarks, but it doesn't stop him from moving in close once Cisco stands, trailing kisses across his bare neck. 

“Harry,” Cisco starts with a whine, tilting his head to give Harry better access, despite his complaints. “I have to go straight to Caitlin for a medical exam after this.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry grumbles, kissing Cisco soundly one last time before moving away in annoyance. “But after she's done, you're all mine.”

“No convincing needed here, buddy. Totally on board for post-near death experience sexy times.” He shoots a smile over his shoulder, and heads out, not at all surprised when Harry follows moments later.

Objectively, Cisco realizes this will not be remembered as one of his better days. He already knows from past experience that the weeks ahead will be plagued with nightmares that leave him shuddering in a cold sweat. But thanks to Harry and his careful hands, he'll be able to close his eyes and remember something else; something better. His life isn't perfect, will never be perfect as long as it comes with facing off against people intent on taking his life; but it's more than Cisco ever thought he would have since he first felt a hand plunge through his chest and pull the life out of him. The bad will always haunt him, but now with it will come the reminder that any time he faces danger, Harry will be right there beside him, waiting to help pick up the pieces. Even if it means washing gross slime out of his hair.


End file.
